Salvación
by Ilove'S
Summary: Puede que el mundo no esté en paz, por eso ellos buscan entre los brazos del otro el refugio que sane sus heridas... que sea su salvación.


**Disclaimer** **:** **los personajes nombrados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: hay lemmon en este fic, por lo tanto lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **Espero les guste, y agradecería que dejen reviews para mejorar mi escritura.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_

* * *

Una ventisca de pleno enero irrumpía en la habitación a través de un cristal roto, y una revista de moda estaba tirada en el suelo despreocupadamente, con sus hojas danzando al son del aire pasando páginas de aquí a allá. Afuera el pueblo se encontraba sumido en el silencio, sólo iluminado por las luces de las calles mojadas a causa de la incesable caída de agua nieve. Cada cierto intervalo de tiempo podía oírse el ulular de alguna lechuza, o el batir de sus alas al tomar vuelo.

Nadie intentaría entrar a aquella casa, sólo tal vez algún adolescente con el deseo de probarle a algún amigo su "valentía" a pesar del enorme cartel que advertía "PELIGRO DE DERRUMBE". Pero dos jóvenes sabían perfectamente que aquel cartel no era verdad, ellos mismos lo habían colocado allí por conveniencia propia.

Hacía un tiempo atrás descubrieron aquella casa abandonada en uno de sus escapes fugaces, e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que podía ser el escondite que estaban buscando. Lejos del mundo mágico, de sus amigos, familia y por sobre todo lejos de la interminable guerra.

Voldemort parecía realmente inmortal, porque a pesar de las exhaustivas búsquedas de horrocruxes nada parecía poder destruirlo, y siempre se escapaba a último momento. Ya nadie tenía esperanzas, las bajas de hechiceros eran cada vez números más grandes y a El Elegido comenzaban a acabársele las ideas. Harry Potter por sobre todas las cosas era valiente, pero todos sabían muy bien que su cerebro era prácticamente Hermione; y ella estaba cansada de aquel "puesto de jerarquía". Ya no quería tener que involucrarse en aquella maldita guerra, estaba sufriendo como nunca y no podía evitar culparse por cada vez que las cosas no salían según lo planeado y terminaban perdiendo seres queridos. Tonks, Lupin, Lavender, Minerva McGonagall, Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Arthur, Fred y Ron Weasley eran las personas que más afectan los recuerdos de la joven bruja. Pero entre ellos había sólo una que interesaba a Draco.

Jamás podría olvidar la muerte de su madre. Él estuvo presente cuando sucedió, Hermione también.

La Orden del Fénix atacó la mansión Malfoy una noche hacía 3 años atrás, pero sólo había unos pocos mortífagos presentes. Nadie tenía planeada la muerte de la matriarca Malfoy, pero una maldición revotó contra Bellatrix justo cuado Draco estaba luchando contra George Weasley, y Narcissa se interpuso para salvar a su hijo. El platinado pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su amada madre, y desde allí jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

Fue herido de gravedad y llevado como rehén. Hermione se encargó de curarlo y mantenerlo al margen de su locura; encerrado en la casa de Sirius, que aún se mantenía como cuartel, tuvo varios intentos de suicidio pero siempre la ojimiel estuvo allí para evitar que cayera en su propia desgracia.

Nunca pidieron rescate, ni intentaron algún tipo de tregua por Draco, lo que hacía que su odio por Voldemort sólo creciera desmesuradamente. Al año de estar con la Orden comenzó a exigir participación, pero se la negaban porque obviamente los mortífagos no dudarían en asesinarlo por ser un "traidor a la sangre". Así que decidieron que serviría como espía, porque era excelente en oclumancia y nadie dudaría de él. Con algunos hechizos hicieron que todo su cuerpo estuviera magullado y cortado, lo enviaron con ropa andrajosa y con la esperanza de que no los traicionara.

Así fue como Draco y Hermione comenzaron a reunirse a diario para intercambio de información, reafirmar planes y estrategias, pero con el tiempo no pudieron evitar que aquella tensión sexual entre ellos explotara, y los consumiera a ambos.

Porque Hermione era el pilar que sostenía a Draco, y aquel pueblucho muggle era su refugio, su "nido de amor". Allí, aunque era sólo por unos instantes, no debían preocuparse por ninguna batalla, ninguna persona asesinada, ningún otro muggle sometido, ni horrocruxes perdidos, solo importaban ellos, y su amor.

\- Hoy te ves realmente hermosa – habló Draco, muy despacio, casi con miedo a ser escuchado. Hermione lo estaba esperando en aquella habitación, de pie al lado de la cama, con un precioso vestido ceñido hasta las rodillas de color rojo pasión - ¿es por algo en especial que te has vestido así? – le preguntó con una bonita sonrisa ladeada, completamente seductora y que además volvía loca a Hermione.

\- Hoy hace un año y medio que estamos juntos Draco – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa – pensé que podíamos celebrarlo.

\- Qué bueno que tú llevas las cuentas y todo eso, porque de mi parte estoy muy perdido – comentó el rubio casi con vergüenza – perdóname leona, si lo hubiera recordado te habría traído algo bonito…

\- Pero sabes que no necesito nada bonito – lo cortó ella – a menos que seas tú – la ojimiel le guiñó un ojo. Draco la alcanzó y la acunó entre sus brazos. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y unió sus bocas.

No había momento que esperara más en el día que estar con ella. La amaba con todo su ser, y odiaba que no pudieran llevar una vida normal.

El rubio mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la castaña, e introdujo la lengua en su boca, sabía tan dulce, tan a Hermione. Sabía a hogar.

La joven sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo subir cuando Draco comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, pero sin embargo el jamás dejaría de ser todo un caballero. Con sus manos recorrió perezosamente los brazos de la joven hasta llegar a las tiras de aquella prenda infernal, para retirarlas tan lentamente como era capaz, y de la misma forma se dedicó a bajar la tela por el cuerpo de su amada. Sabía que no les sobraba tiempo, pero quería amarla de la forma en la que era debida.

Una vez el vestido se encontraba en el suelo, el rubio se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con su mirada. Ella era tan bonita, tan pequeña y tan frágil, pero sobre todo era de él. Y aquel día no llevaba sujetador, el joven no pudo evitar relamer sus labios ante la idea mental de tener aquellas aureolas rosadas y erectas en su boca. No perdió tiempo e hizo realidad sus fantasías.

Por su parte Hermione, que ya estaba soltando pequeños gemidos, decidió que debían estar en igualdad de condiciones y le quitó inmediatamente la camiseta al joven. Mientras Draco regresaba la atención a sus pechos, ella dirigía sus manos a la cintura de él para despojarlo de sus pantalones.

Su ropa interior desapareció de inmediato, y cuando ambos estuvieron finalmente desnudos, Draco se dirigió a la cama para sentarse en ella, y Hermione se colocó a horcajadas de él. El roce de sus intimidades hizo que la ojimiel soltara un gemido, mientras que el rubio sólo podía gruñir como un animal.

Igual que al comienzo, él la tomó del rostro para besarla intensamente y luego recorrer con sus manos el delicado cuerpo de Hermione. Su piel era tan suave, que él sólo quería estar acariciándola hasta que su vida acabara.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos de tanto besarse, Draco la recostó en la cama y comenzó un camino de besos, en un principio besando y succionando la piel de su cuello, su clavícula y luego sus pechos, siguiendo por su estómago donde se entretuvo con su ombligo, para llegar finalmente a su centro. Recorrió con su lengua toda su intimidad, para concentrarse en morder, de forma poco delicada, el nudo de nervios de la castaña. Inevitablemente, ésta se arqueó buscando el contacto de Draco, mientras colocaba sus manos en los cabellos rubios acercándolo a su centro. El joven introdujo dos dedos en ella, y comenzó a bombear fuertemente.

De no haber estado insonorizada aquella casa, todo el pueblo se habría enterado de lo que el joven rubio causaba en Hermione, que no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir incontrolablemente cosas sin sentido. Pero a ambos les gustaba jugar, y el juego favorito de Draco era ver la cara de fastidio de su amor cada vez que la dejaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Por supuesto que Hermione refunfuñó, y miró muy enfadada a su novio. Éste se encargó de acallar sus quejas besándola con violencia, al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba sobre ella. Sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Mione, y entraba en ella en un duro golpe, haciéndola arquearse nuevamente hacia él. Las manos de la joven viajaron a la espalda de Draco, para aferrarse a ella, enterrando sus uñas por cada estocada que recibía.

El sudor cubría sus cuerpos por completo, y de sus bocas salían sólo jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos. Con un par de estocadas más Draco los llevó al placer juntos. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella, que se aferró cuanto pudo a él, en el momento en que se disponía a tumbarse a su lado.

\- Te amo tanto – le susurró al oído la ojimiel.

\- Y yo a ti mi linda bruja – le dijo Draco, tras darle un beso en su hombro – quisiera quedarme en este momento toda la vida. Aquí a tu lado, porque eso es lo único que necesito para vivir Hermione. Tu amor, eres tú lo que más quiero en este mundo, en este y en otros que puedan existir estoy seguro que mi corazón te pertenece sólo a ti.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y si aún era posible, lo abrazó con más fuerza. No necesitaba decir nada, porque las palabras faltaban, pero los sentimientos eran infinitos; de esos que se transmiten en una mirada, en un beso o con un abrazo.

Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar por el fin de todo este problema, de esta sanguinaria guerra entre bandos separados por una inútil ideología de sangres; esperar a que finalmente llegue el momento de vivir en paz, que la tragedia se termine pronto, y no pierdan a nadie más.

Pero sobre todo esperar a tenerse siempre, bajo todas las circunstancias y que juntos puedan superar todos los obstáculos que la vida les tenga preparados, porque a final de cuentas ¿qué es Draco sin Hermione? ¿Y qué es ella sin él?

* * *

 **¿Pueden por favor, por favor, por favoooor** _*carita de cachorrito triste*_ **dejar comentarios? Muchas graciaaaaas :3**


End file.
